


Sunday Morning

by Kkaepsongiya



Series: Backbone, Funny Bone, Wishbone [2]
Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Boys In Love, Boys Kissing, Cute, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Everything is Beautiful and Nothing Hurts, Fluff, M/M, Soft boys being soft, this is so cute i can't believe i wrote this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-19
Updated: 2017-07-19
Packaged: 2018-12-04 00:44:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 719
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11543895
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kkaepsongiya/pseuds/Kkaepsongiya
Summary: Breakfast is mostly quiet, the silence broken by small talk of the day’s plans and the scraping of cutlery against the plates. Under the table, Chan and Soonyoung play footsie while Minghao just shakes his head—it’s an act, he pretends to be affronted by their childish antics but soon he joins in the fun as well until they’re all laughing.





	Sunday Morning

**Author's Note:**

> I saw Monsta X in concert a few days ago and I'm still SHOOK lmao that has nothing to do with this story but I just wanted y'all to know that I'm still in shock over my son Changkyun and Jooheon was so cute and Minhyuk's English was adorable I'm.........dead........anyways, I have VIP tickets to see Seventeen next month which comes with hi touch passes I'm gonna fucking sOB, BYE
> 
> 220817: I realized that I wrote "Dino" in some places but that's fixed now!

When Soonyoung wakes up, it’s to the taste of strawberry shampoo and hair in his mouth. Chan is pressed against him, their hips fitted together, the younger’s back pressed against Soonyoung’s chest, the back of his head pressing into Soonyoung’s face. Soonyoung wishes he could say that this wasn’t a normal thing to wake up to but Chan’s hair has a familiar taste. He lays there for a moment before backing up a bit, slowly detaching himself from Chan and leaning up onto his arms to look at the other side of the bed. Minghao is awake, lying on his side and facing Chan and Soonyoung, his phone two inches from his face. He’s tapping away at the screen--probably playing that weird game he’d been hooked on for the past few days--but looks up when he notices Soonyoung looking back at him. He smiles at the younger.

“Good morning.” Minghao’s Korean is a bit accented like it always is when it’s early and he’s still half asleep. Soonyoung returns the greeting before moving back to snuggle into Chan. In his sleep, the younger shifts back, pressing his body as close to Soonyoung’s as possible, breathing out before settling back down. Minghao gives Soonyoung a cute look before returning back to his game.

Soonyoung falls asleep again before he even realizes it.

When he wakes up again, he’s curled around a pillow (Chan’s, if the smell is anything to go by), and the bed is empty besides him. The spaces next to him are still a bit warm when he checks, sitting up and stretching before finally getting up. As he gets closer to the kitchen, he picks up the scent of bacon and he can hear Chan giggling quietly and when he rounds the corner he sees why. Bacon sits sizzling on a pan but there’s nobody tending to it. Instead, Chan is sitting on the counter with his arms thrown over Minghao’s shoulder, the older fitted between his legs, lips attached to Chan’s neck. He’s pressing light kisses there, pausing to suck softly at the skin before kissing the light red marks. Chan is all sleepy smiles, carding his fingers through Minghao’s messy hair to pull him even closer. Soonyoung smiles at the scene.

“Wow,” he starts in a overdramatized voice, gaining Chan’s and Minghao’s attention, “I can’t believe you children are fooling around while there’s food on the stove, you guys have no respect for my kitchen.” He ends with a shake of his head, smiling widely at the two who stare back at him with fond exasperation. Instead of detaching from each other, Minghao reaches over to pull Soonyoung into them, slotting him between Chan’s legs and pressing his body against the older’s. Chan immediately throws his arms over Soonyoung’s shoulders and kisses behind his ear while Minghao grips Soonyoung’s chin, tilting it up before pressing their lips together. It’s simple, a common occurrence in their shared apartment and when they pull apart, Minghao moves to tend to the food and Soonyoung spins around to kiss Chan. They stay like that for a short while before breaking apart to set the table.

Breakfast is mostly quiet, the silence broken by small talk of the day’s plans and the scraping of cutlery against the plates. Under the table, Chan and Soonyoung play footsie while Minghao just shakes his head—it’s an act, he pretends to be affronted by their childish antics but soon he joins in the fun as well until they’re all laughing. There’s nothing they _have_ to do that day so instead they take it slow and just enjoy it.

Not too soon after breakfast, they find themselves in the living room, watching movies and feeding each other ice cream. They’re all crammed onto the one couch in the room, one of Chan’s elbows digging into Soonyoung’s ribs, Minghao’s legs beginning to cramp from the awkward position, but it’s fine. It’s uncomfortable but they’re happy. It’s cramped but they all fit together so perfectly that it’s hard to complain.

They spend the day like that, watching movies and feeding each other, Soonyoung taking a funny picture of them every once in awhile to post to his snap story, Chan dozing every thirty minutes, and Minghao just holding them all together.

It was perfect.

**Author's Note:**

> Hit me up on [tumblr](http://yooon-gi.tumblr.com/) for requests, if you wanna translate any of my things, or if you just wanna talk about Seventeen or MX wowowow


End file.
